


He wished it had been his last day on Earth

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan decided to take Carl Grimes at the end of Season 6. Negan wants Carl to change but the Grimes were known for being pretty damn stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wished it had been his last day on Earth

Carl Grimes stared at the site of his father’s virtually destroyed head with abject terror. The blood and brain matter from Rick’s head now splattered across ‘Lucille’ and the two sitting on either side of him. 

The youngest man there felt bile rise in his throat, he’d killed his own mother but this was possibly the worst thing he’d ever seen. 

His hands dug into the jeans he wore, clenching his fists through the material to his skin. Focusing on the pain he gave himself instead of the pain he felt in his heart. 

Negan, the fucking dick, sighed at his own mess. Like it had been so much of a bother to fucking kill his dad. 

Shaking off the gore from his bat, Negan looked back at the remaining people of Rick’s crew. 

The three women who remained, the sickly one whom the Asian was attached to, the black swordswoman, and the frazzled looking Latino all appealed to Negan’s tastes but none seemed right. The sick one would break too fast due to her sickness, the black one probably never would and Negan didn’t have interest in another Latino. 

No, the leader kept finding his eyes go back to the boy. The one who was barely a teenager, Rick’s son. Sure, Negan mostly took women but this boy. This man who looked his Father’s murderer in the eye?

Negan was gonna have fun watching that spirit break.

Striding back over to the boy, the accomplished Walker killer decided on something else entirely. The boy could definitely be a future serial killer, or possibly Negan’s only equal.

“Well, looks like we’re done for the time being. Remember your part, half of what you get ours and all that and we won’t have no problems. But uh, I think I’ll take a bit of insurance.” 

His boys knew what insurance meant, god how many times had they done this? Who cares.

As Negan moved, reaching out to pull the boy up, the boys with guns and bows pointed their weapons. The kid gave a small shout, thrashing like mad in attempt to get away. It just made Negan grin. 

“No! Please no!” The black woman, the one who’d used the sword, cried out. She’d jolted forward but the pain kept her back. Plus, a shot that barley grazed her shoulder probably helped keep her in check.

“Shush, shush calm down or the black one gets it” Negan murmured, leaning his head down into the boy’s ear. Effectively stopping the boy, thankfully. Holding the boy next to his chest, Negan looked back over the rest of them.

“We’re gonna let you go back to Alexandria now, be back in a bit to get the goods.”

“Will you let us see him again?” One of them asked, Negan wasn’t sure which. He was too busy admiring the prize he’d won after the day’s shit. 

“Maybe, if he’s good.” While before the boy had been calm, Negan’s words made him finally afraid. The boy stood rigid in his grasp. 

“Now we’ll be seein’ ya in about three days. Make sure the place is pretty for us.”  
-  
Carl tried blocking it all out, being pulled from his family. The shouting, screaming, the promise from Daryl that no matter what they would get him back. 

Daryl had screamed, the sound echoing in his ears as Negan threw him in one of their cars. 

The last time he had seen Daryl that upset had probably been- god he couldn’t fucking think. 

He was fucking terrified, too scared to even think straight. Carl Grimes may have barley been 14, shit how old was he now? A small part of him wondered if one of Negan’s crew would be able to accurately tell him the day, even the year. 

Carol’s voice echoed in his thoughts, telling him to be mindful of the men around him of which Carl counted four including Negan and of the time it took for them to arrive at wherever they were going. If he were able to count the minutes plus the turns he’d be able to find his way back. 

“Now you just go on to sleep, boy. You gonna have a long day tomorrow.” Something pinched in his neck, one of the men next to him probably was the one who did it. Carl fought against the new drug in his system but with absolutely no resistance to such a thing, it wasn’t long before Carl was sagged against Negan. His breathing calmer than it had ever been so far in Negan’s presence. 

In the remaining time it took to get back to their compound, the leader held the boy against him. It occurred to him than that the boy’s name was a mystery to him. While the whispers of what Rick and his group had done had gotten to the Saviors, the boy’s name hadn’t. One thing he did know for sure was that the boy had killed his own mother, but the details? Negan didn’t know them.  
�  
As their car pulled into one of the compound’s gates entrances, the leader of the Saviors knew it was gonna be a helluva time molding this kid to what he wanted the boy to be but by the end it was gonna be totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> To my SW readers- yes I am a piece of shit for writing this and not SW.  
> To my new readers- Yes I am a piece of shit for writing pedophilia.  
> Hope y'all like it anyway.  
> If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
